


slow shift

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff, i had Big Gay Cravings, i thought of this as pre-series while writing but it can be either i guess, they/them pronouns for Soundwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: It's a rare day when neither Soundwave or Shockwave have anything to do, so the two pass the time in each other's company.





	slow shift

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched much of season 3 yet but i was reading this meta on tumblr about Shockwave emoting, specifically pointing out how his ears move, and for three days straight i couldn't not think of this scenario
> 
> it can get frustrating writing a scene with two characters who use the same pronouns so that's really the only reason for Soundwave

The door to Shockwave’s lab slid open near-silently. The purple tank had his back to the door, and was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t notice the intrusion until Soundwave was upon him. Even then, he gave no acknowledgement to the other mech’s presence besides a slight glance.

Soundwave stood by the work bench, staring as Shockwave’s hand worked on what appeared to be an eviscerated gun. They were content to watch, but after a few minutes, Shockwave paused to look at them.

“Do you not have work to do?” he asked.

They displayed a progress bar on their mask.

“Ah. You are waiting for the computer to do something.” Shockwave returned his attention to the bench, picking up a small screwdriver and sticking it into the gadget. “Why are you here, then?”

Soundwave pointed at Shockwave’s project.

“It is a prototype gun. I am trying to improve it.” Shockwave paused and seemed to consider something. “Would you like an explanation?”

They nodded.

Shockwave explained the function of some of the tools he had laid out, demonstrating how each worked in turn. He pointed out specific bundles of wires and pieces of metal in the gun that he intended to remove, improve, or consolidate, snipping things here, adding bits there. With no specific goal in mind, he was simply poking around, seeing what he could do. He would have never  _ called _ it playing—but then, he had trouble with such things.

Soundwave was content in moments like these, and they found themself placing their task in the back of their processor, not forgotten, but no longer prioritized. They focused on Shockwave, letting themself get pulled in by his gravity; nobody had ordered him to do this, and the fact that it was hobby seemed to make him more passionate.

At times like these, Shockwave could easily let his facade slip. As Soundwave watched, his audials began to twitch, a betrayal his body committed when he was relaxed and totally absorbed in something he liked. They never told him about it, partly because they were concerned he would try to stop it, and they’d rather enjoy his quirks in silence than tease him about his emotions.

Today, however, something was different. His right audial, closest to Soundwave, was twitching especially hard. Maybe Shockwave was especially happy. They wondered, half-jokingly, if it was because of them. The thought bubbled through their processor, making them feel light, energized—they were inspired to act.

They waited until Shockwave bowed his head again. “If I reduced the weight of this component, for example, it would reduce recoil.” While he spoke, Soundwave reached forward and grasped the twitchy audial. They held the fin between index finger and thumb, running their digits up and down the smooth metal. “Unfortunately, the size...cannot...be...” All of Shockwave went still as he registered the contact, and he stuttered into silence. Did his optic dim? How curious.

“What are you doing,” Shockwave intoned.

They echoed his own voice.  _ “Would you like an explanation?” _ They tapped his audial, making it bounce, then continued petting him.

“This is illogical,” Shockwave said quietly, but he tilted towards the touch. “As I was saying…”

Soundwave noticed the new distracted intonation in Shockwave’s voice. His left audial swiveled about in an absent manner—they used their free servo to turn his helm towards them, then touched his other fin. He fell silent and stared.

The progress bar flickered on their mask again, this time showing total completion. They froze for a second, servos lingering, then started to draw away.

“Soundwave,” Shockwave said, placing his palm over theirs. “Is it truly important? I might require your assistance.”

They thought, then shook their helm. It could wait.


End file.
